Chapter 33
Chapter 33 is the thirty-third chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian awakens at a catlike girl gawking at her. She is Lilla, and a childhood friend of Ge Chen. She is followed by another young man, called Fraser. The take out their Sacred Weapons: the Staff of the Tremere Clan and the Poison Bottle of the Gangrel Clan and they start to fight. Ge Chen tells her that they ae from other Clans of the Camarilla, his childhood friends and they have been fighting ever since childhood. Her injuries still hurt, and is worried about what happened in the cave, but Ge Chen reassures her that she won't become a Vampire thanks to Mei Yue Yin, which protects her while allures and charms the Vampires. Lilla poisons Fraser to become a fool, and he put a curse on her. Ge Chen goes to speak with his father. He shows the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere to him. His father reveals the he intends to make him absorb Set's power in order to stop the Demon King from getting it back, and all the while stopping a huge disaster that would descend upon the world with that. He must go the Ice Coffin Palace to get the method that can break the Curse of Osiris. This is also an opportunity to step up as the next leader, since his father will soon enter deep sleep like his mother, and will only wake up after a century. Because of his injury he will set out in the next week, and his father suggests to take Fraser and Lilla with him. Ge Chen looks for Fraser, who was poisoned to be a fool and also spots Lilla, who can't stop dancing. Description Yue Jian when she regains her consciousness she sees a girl with cat tail ad cat ears gawking at her from close on. The strange girl asks her if Ge Chen was the one who brought her there and also questions her if Ge Chen drank her blood. Before she could answer Ge Chen orders her to leave Yue Jian alone. The cat-girl tries to throw herself into his arms, but she is repelled by a protective field. Ge Chen asks her why she is there. She - her name is Lilla - answers that she heard that he returned and she is his childhood friend. Another unknown young man emerges from the door. He is angry that she was faster than him. Lilla calls him Fraser. They both get out their Sacred Weapon: the Tremere Clan's Sacred Weapon, the Staff, and the Gangrel Clan's Sacred Weapon the Poison Bottle. They start to fight. Ge Chen tells that they are her childhood companions, from other Clans of the Camarilla and they have been fightin since childhood. He also tells her that currently they are in the castle of his Clan which is the leader Clan of the Camarilla. She is not surprised that it is so grandiose and also a little ominious. Ge Chen asks about her injury. Yue Jian tells him that it still hurts but it is getting better. She tries to stand up, but stumbles. Ge Chen catches her, and warns her that even though he used magic to heal her, her injury was serious and it will still need some time to recover. Ge Chen helps her lie back. She thinks about what happened earlier, and can't help blushing which gets noticed by Ge Chen. With red eyes he asks her if she is still thinking about what happened in the cave. He reassures her that she won't become a Vampire. Mei Yue Yin protects her from that even when it allures and charms Vampires. Yue Jian asks how can he know so much. Ge Chen answers that his Clan's Sacred Weapon is the Corpse Hand which is the left hand of the very first Vampire, Caine and it can access the secrets of the world. In the meanwhile, Lilla poisons Fraser with the Poison Bottle to turn Fraser into a fool. In retribution, Fraser puts a curse on her. Ge Chen goes to see his father. He shows him the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. His father compliments him. He mentions Set's transformation, but his father doesn't consider Set a threat in his current form. He gives him the mission of absorbing Set's power with the help if the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. This can be the only way they can battle with the Sabbat. Ge Chen deems it as his mission to stop Set from getting back his power which would lead a huge disaster to the world. His father mentions that the problem is stepping into the Forbidden Sphere. The Corpse Hand revealed that they must go to the Ice Coffin Palace which is at the bottom of the Black Sea. There can be obtained the way to break the Curse of Osiris. To open the Palace one needs the Sacred Weapons of the Camarilla, so his next mission is to go to the Clans and gather them. It will also be a good opportunitiy for Ge Chen to present himself as the next leader, since his father will enter deep sleep in a year, following Ge Chen's mother. They will wake in the next century, though. After that the leader's position will be Ge Chen's. His father senses a strange scent on him, and asks him if he brought back anyone. He also reminds him that bringing humans into the castle is forbidden, and not even he can break it. For his mission, he suggests Ge Chen to bring along Fraser and Lilla. Ge Chen informs him that he will set out in a weeks because his injuries need time to heal. Ge Chen seeks out Fraser, who acts like a child and can't even recognize him, he doesn't even know where he is. Irritated that this was the outcome of their battle he spots Lilla, who can't stop dancing. Fun Facts * The sleep Ge Chen's father is about to enter is like the Torpor in the VtM. * The rising of Set is one of the signs of the Gehenna. * The Gangrel Clan is based on the Clan of the same name in VtM: Gangrel Clan. They are the Vampires that are closest to the animals; can and often shift into animal forms, and due to that they gain certain, distinctive animalistic traits like tails, ears, etc... * Caine is the first Vampire in the VtM. Looks like, he is also in the VS. The Ventrue Antediluvian (3rd generation Vampire, sired by one of Caine's childe) was his closest advisor often refered as Caine's Right Hand. Quite funny, that his left hand ended up as the Sacred Weapon of the Ventrue Clan. * Lila is dancing to the tune of Michael Jackson's famous song Beat It. *The Tremere are a clan of sorcerers in VtM, unlike the magi users of other RPGs they are physically strong as well as magically strong as they are still vampires. Category:Chapter